Forest Grawp
by Tall-Ripley
Summary: PG-13 for later chapters, a HHrR adventure that goes wrong. plenty of angst and possibly the ultimate betrayal against Harry.
1. Default Chapter

The Forrest Grawp Chronicles Disclamer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK  
Rowling By:Tall-Ripley Reviews welcomed. The first couple of chapters are setting up for the actaul plot so please have patience, I got this all planned( I think!) I don't know if I will make this a romance or not or even whom with whom. Anyways enjoy.  
  
Ch.1- With the Help of Some Friends  
  
Harry Potter was already tired of summer vacation and he was only two weeks into it. The Dursley's were being civil to Harry but that's only because they were afraid of Harry's friends. They even reminded Harry to make sure he sent off an owl- post to one of his friends every three days. The Dursley's were petrified at the thought of a wizard or witch coming to Privet Drive and raising a ruckus in fornt of the neighbors. Harry did send owl-posts to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Hermione had left on a trip with her parents to the States. Texas as a matter of fact. Unfortuantely it was a dentist convention but Hermione said that she wanted to take in the culture and sights of Texas. He knew that meant she had gotten tickets to a concert to see a muggle named Tim Mcgraw. He had yet to hear from her since she had left although he didn't even know how owl- post worked overseas. Ron had sent him a few letters and was basically complaining about working with his father. They were trying to add a new addition on the Weasley house and things weren't going well. From the sounds of it, Ron was ready to head back to Hogwarts as well. Harry was simply bored. Bored stiff. Not that he wanted any trouble, but he wanted something to happen. He was away from his friends (letters didn't cut it) and he wasn't making any new friends at home. After all at Privet Drive, Harry was known as the child deliquent, thanks to the Dursley's.  
  
Harry was busy cleaning his firebolt for the hundredth time when he heard the door bell ring. Harry tried to get to the door before Mr. Dursley but he wasn't quick enough. He stopped halfway down the steps at the sound of her voice. He was in shock. 'What is she doing here?' thought Harry. Mr. Dursley appeared to be in awe himself. He couldn't seem to believe that this attractive young lady was asking for Harry and not his "muscular " Dudley. But as Mr. Dursley realized who this young woman was his facial expression went from one of shock to disgust.  
  
"Yes, Harry is here. Where else would he be?" Mr. Dursley abruptly replied as if the question was beyond stupidity. Mr.Dursley stepped back and allowed her into the foyer. As soon as Harry saw Hermione his first thought was that Texas did her good. Her hair seemed to have a softness to it as it spilled over her shoulders and her face, arms, everything seemed to have gotten a deep tan. The tan went well with her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Harry! Surprise!" said Hermione when she saw him standing on the stairs. "Well, you gunna stand up there all day or are you coming down here to give me a hug?"  
  
Harry was down the stairs before her knew it and was given a hearty hug from Hermione. Mr. Dursley was still standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do next. But soon he backed off into the kitchen where he was no doubt telling Mrs. Dursley about their visitor. Needless to say, Harry's mood had just gotten much much better.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked but not really caring about her answer. He was just happy to have her here.  
  
"Well, I have a favor to ask you" she said smiling. "I have a new adventure I want you and Ron to go on with me. It's a secret" she added still smiling. "Can we step outside to talk?" Hermione was eyeing the kitchen door which was ever so slowly opening.  
  
"Yeah. Of coarse." And with that Harry ushered her back outside.  
  
Once outside Harry noticed that Hermione didn't bring luggage but she had brought a pair of hiking styled backpacks. And now that he really looked at Hermione he noticed that she was wearing some worn hiking boots, cut off blue jean shorts and a plain white T-shirt. 'Yeah, Texas did do her good!' he thought.  
  
"So what is this all about?" he said, pointing to the direction of the backpacks.  
  
"Ever been camping... for a long period of time? Like all summer?" she responded.  
  
"No. Never that long. Maybe some overnighters, but that's it. So... come out with it already, your killing me!" The thought of getting away from the Dursleys was becoming overwhelming.  
  
"I got offered a summertime job and I need the help of some friends. That's all I can tell you so far but are you interested?  
  
"First of all, Are you kidding! And second, you obviously know my answer since you bought me a backpack." Harry laughed for the first time in a long time. "When do you want to leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible if you don't mind. Our first stop is Ron's house. I owled him earlier so he should be expecting us." Hermione explained.  
  
With the help of Hermione, packing went quickly and it was then Harry wondered on how they were going to get to the Weasley house. "Hermione, the Durlsey's don't have fireplace so we can't travel by floo. How are we going to get Ron's?"  
  
"Portkey." And with that she held up a baseball cap. "It's set up to be used in the backyard."  
  
Knowing what the Dursley's reaction was going to be Harry couldn't help be smile again. 'This was going to be a great summer' he thought.  
  
Harry and Hermione packed all of Harry's belongings, including Hedwig, to the backyard. The Dursley's encircled the duo wondering what was going to happen next and Mrs. Durlsey was already in a panic. Her eyes were nervously darting to the neighbors windows in fear that somebody was watching. But night had fallen and it was doubtful that any nosey neighbors would see much. Dudley was eyeing Hermione in a way that even made Harry uncomfortable. Luckly, Hermione didn't even seem to notice Dudley and that was saying a lot since Dudley's size alone usually got peoples attention.  
  
Hermione held out the baseball cap. "Whenever you're ready Harry just grab the cap and we'll be off." Without a moments hesitation, Harry grabbed the hat. He felt a spinning and pulling sensation and the next thing he saw was the Wesley house.  
  
The Wesley home was in a state of disarray to say the least. Even in the moonlight, the frame of the new addition stood out. It appeared to be at least three stories high but only about five feet wide on all sides. It looked more like a tower than a family room. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Hermione just shook her head and helped pick up Harry's luggage. They quickly made their way to the front door but before they could knock, it swung open. Mrs. Weasley grabbed them both in a bear hug and when she finally released them, they both were breathless.  
  
"You're just in time for dinner. Grab a plate and find a space at the table." Mrs. Weasley gently pushed them into the kitchen.  
  
Harry was wondering how Mrs. Wesley knew that they had arrived but that question was answered when he saw that both him and Hermione had been added to the Wesley family clock. Both of their pictures were pointing home. Harry immediately found such happiness at the sight that tears threatened to overflow. Hermione also noticed the clock and a sweet smile spread across her face.  
  
Ginny, noticing where Harry and Hermione were looking, simply said that it was Ron's idea. Ron's face went bright red and went even brighter when Hermione walked up to him and hugged him. Ron seemed to hold on to Hermione forever and it was then that Harry realized that Ron was having a hard time after the events of 5th year. It was then that they both almost lost Hermione. Ron kept most of his feelings to himself but it was now obvious that he wanted to keep track of his two best friends. After Hermione pulled away from the hug, they both sat down next to each other at the dinner table. Harry found a spot beside Fred and Ginny and before long all were laughing about the state of the new addition. Mr. Dursley was wanting to build a addition the muggle way but under much pressure from Mrs. Wealsy was now agreeing to use some magic. After dinner, the Wesley's agreed to a game of nighttime Quidditch and unfortunately Hermione had to play. Hermione was a witch who hated to fly. Harry was laughing at Hermione who was holding her broomstick with a death grip. She took the laughing with a good nature and soon enough she was forced to overcome her fears since it seemed Fred and George had seen an imaginary target on her back. It was late into the night when they finally quit playing and retired for the night. Later that night Ron simply stated to Harry, "Texas did Hermione some good." 


	2. chapter 2

CH.2 - Not a box of choclates  
  
Hermione woke Harry and Ron up before sunrise. "We should get an early start since it's going to be a hot day. I figured we can hike during the mornings, rest during midday when it's hottest, and hike again in the evening. It's going to take us a while to get there. Hagrid doesn't want us to use a portkey or any magic so we can't be tracked easily."  
  
The last statement caused Harry some anxiety. "What do you mean by tracked easily? Don't you think you should tell us where we are going Hermione?"  
  
"Let's get going and I'll tell you on the way. We need to get our supplies in order first." Hermione said quietly.  
  
Harry packed his backpack with clothes and other necessary items. Packing would have been much easier if Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, didn't feel the need to inspect everything in Harry's pack. He borrowed a pair of old hiking boots from Fred. They also borrowed the tent they used at the Quidditch world cup, that was a luxury item. Ron brought out a backpack that looked like it would fall apart at the seams at any moment. With one look at Ron's backpack, Hermione nearly went through the roof. "Ron, this isn't going to make it. Just look at it. Why didn't you tell me you needed a pack, I could have bought one at the muggle shop when I went and got Harry."  
  
Ron squared off with her immediately. "I don't need your charity. I don't need you to buy me anything."  
  
"You could have paid me back if you wanted or you could have taken it as a gift from a friend! Instead you are going to try to backpack through the wilderness with that!" Hermione spat back while pointing at the ragged pack in Ron's hand.  
  
Harry felt it was time to intervene so he stepped in between his two friends. That action alone seemed diffuse much of the anger. Harry shot Hermione a knowing look and immediately Hermione backed down. "Sorry Ron, I'm just a little cranky this morning." said Hermione.  
  
"It's okay Hermione." Ron glanced down at the backpack. "It is crap, maybe we can get something better on the way."  
  
The three friends finished packing, snatched some rolls, and hit the road. Hermione pulled out a compass and a map. Harry noticed that Hermione had highlighted the path she wanted to take on the map. She had highlighted from the Weasly home to a spot in the forbidden forest. The forbidden forest had never been mapped before. Hermione had mapped the parts she had come to know over her years at Hogwarts but much was unmapped, including her spot where they needed to go.  
  
"Well, have you guessed where we are and going and why?" Hermione asked Harry as he looked at the map. Suddenly it dawned on him.  
  
"Your taking us to Grawp! He's dangerous Hermione!" Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
"He's gotten much better, Hagrid said so in his letter he sent to me. Hagrid needs to go another trip for Dumbledore, he needs somebody to take care of his brother. He wanted us to continue to teach Grawp basic English and perhaps even start some reading. He wants Grawp to have an education. Harry you understand don't you? Remember we promised Hagrid we would help him. I couldn't tell him no. It would break Hagrid's heart if we bailed on him in his time of need." Hermione looked at Harry and Ron pleadingly.  
  
Both Ron and Harry looked at each other then back at Hermione. "You did the right thing 'Mione. We're in this with you and who knows it could be fun." Ron responded. He hoped she didn't pick up on his shortening of her name. He had no idea where 'Mione came from. But it seemed to fit.  
  
They walked till the road dead ended and Hermione pointed out a spot on the map. "There appears to be river near by. I though we may be able to break some where around there. The sun is getting really hot and we need to find some shade."  
  
Harry and Ron weren't arguing. Ron was starting to look like he was getting sunburnt and he didn't even know to bring sunscreen. They headed through a field and soon they did come upon a very scenic river. The three rested under a large tree and took in their surroundings. The clear blue sky and the soothing sound of the river put all in a good mood. Harry continued to examine the map. They were going into the forbidden forest on the side opposite of Hogswarts. None of them had ever been that far into the forbidden forest. That made Harry uneasy but for some reason he felt confident that they would make it. He looked at Ron and Hermione and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
Ron, noticing the smile, thought he knew the reason behind the smile. "Happy to be away from the Dursleys eh?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Yes, it is nice being away from the Dursleys. That one is obvious but the reason why I'm smiling is that the thought of going into the Forbidden Forest really doesn't scare me. It should but after all we have been through, it isn't as duanting. Really after last year, what can't we do together."  
  
Hermione and Ron smiled back at Harry. Ron then started to laugh "Actually, I'm not scared and that is saying something."  
  
After getting some rest and eating a light meal, the duo started off again. They needed to find a safe place to cross the river. Eventually they found a spot where a huge tree had fallen over the river. The tree looked pretty weathered but it appeared to be safe. Harry started across first. He kept his eyes on the opposite bank which helped him keep his balance and nerves. The water looked to be very deep and muddy. Harry didn't want to fall in with a heavy pack on his back. He took his time and his patience was rewarded when his feet touched the other side of the bank. Hermione was next and followed Harry's advice on how to cross. With an intense expression that she usually only had during exams, Hermione also reached the other side. Ron was next and from the start things didn't bode well. A strong wind seemed to come out of nowhere which only heightened Ron's nerves. He started out well but halfway his feet started sliding on the worn wood. His hikers were old and worn, they didn't have good "teeth" to grip with. Before Ron slipped off the log, he managed to look at Harry and squeek, "Help!!"  
  
Harry was already dropping his pack and then he hurried across the log. Ron was trying to doggie paddle to stay afloat but his pack was taking on water which was starting to drag him under. The look of panic on Ron's face was tearing Harry apart. Hermione seeing that Harry would have a hard time reaching Ron's hand went looking for a strong branch. She quickly found one and handed Harry the stick. Ron was barely afloat when Harry lowered the stick, and with some effort Ron finally managed to grab hold. Instead of lifting Ron, Harry dragged Ron to the bank of the river. Hermione scrambled down the bank and grabbed Ron under his shoulder. Harry also grabbed Ron and with Hermione's help, drug a wet Weasley out of the river. All three laid in a pile too exhausted to move. It is amazing how much strength terror could take out of you.  
  
"Thank you Harry, 'Mione." Ron finally managed to say.  
  
"That was way to close for comfort." Harry said why still lying with his eyes closed. Hermione, for once, said nothing. Thoughts of almost losing Ron was tearing her apart. She cared for him more than most even knew.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron, he noticed a black slimy thing on Ron's arm. "Um, Ron. You got something on your arm and I don't think it's a dead leaf."  
  
Ron looked down and immediately jumped up in a panick. "What is it? "Ron shrieked. Hermione looked at the thing, looked at Harry, then looked back at the black thing. "Ron it looks like a leech" she said. Hermione's body shivered before she could help it which only served to heighten Ron's anxiety.  
  
"Get it OFF NOW!" Ron was screaming. He attempted to pull it off but the leech had a good grip and couldn't be pulled off. By now, Ron's feet were doing a strange little dance.  
  
"Calm down Ron." Hermione said forcefully. She was trying to take some control of the situation. Harry looked at Hermione admirably but seriously doubted even the stern Hermione voice would talk Ron down from his high case of hysteria. "We'll get it off you. Harry you got a lighter in your pack?"  
  
Harry did pack a lighter and gave it Hermione who then positioned the flame under the leech but not to close to Ron's skin. Quickly the leech released it's grip in an effort to escape the flame. Ron sighed and smiled weakly at Hermione. "Thanks 'Mione, you're a lifesaver."  
  
Hermione wasn't smiling back which erased Ron's smile. She looked at Harry who returned her look, then both focused their eyes on Ron. "Um, Ron perhaps you should look yourself over to make sure there isn't more." Harry suggested. Ron's eyes widen even more.  
  
Ron quickly examined his legs and his arms and seemed to be relieved to find none. "Ron you may to check underneath your clothing also." Hermione advised.  
  
"They could be underneath my clothing too?" Ron's voice was getting squeeky again. Harry just nodded yes. Ron took off his shirt and Harry spotted one on his back. He told Ron to stand still and he burnt the leech off.  
  
Ron had one more place to look and with that, Harry just handed him the lighter. "Some things you just have to do yourself." Harry told him. Ron looked down at his shorts and Harry thought he saw a tear form in Ron's eye. With that, both Harry and Hermione turned their backs. It wasn't long before Harry heard Ron gasp and then a solid thud. Harry and Hermione turned around quickly, Ron was laying flat on his back, passed out. Harry looked at Hermione who blurted out "Ain't no way!" Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I hope he got it off because if not it's gunna be a long night! Maybe we should just camp here tonight." Dark clouds were already forming overhead and the air smelled like rain.  
  
Working together, seamlessly, they had a camp up in no time. Ron had awakened and his little visitor was gone, which put Ron in a good mood. It started to rain in the evening and they abandoned their plans for a campfire. They had to "settle" for the non-muggle tent which consisted of two bedrooms, a small kitchen with cupboards full of food thanks to Mrs. Weasley, a fireplace, and one full bath. The trio played card games and ate burgers and chips while the storm raged outside. Before long though, they retired for the night since they wanted to get an early start in the morning. 


	3. chapter 3

CH. 3- A Change in Plans  
  
Harry and Ron awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs frying in the kitchen. Hermione was already up and showered. Ron followed his stomach to the kitchen while Harry jumped into the shower. Harry loved the smell of the bathroom, it smelled just like Hermione. Hermione had started to use something that had a light vanilla smell to it and it had quickly became one of Harry's favorites, although he would never tell her so. After showering it was his turn for breakfast and Ron was the one headed for the shower which he really needed because he still smelled like stagnet water.  
  
After tearing down the camp, they set off again. The air was cool in the morning and there was a light fog cascading the landscape. The three seemed to be making good time and continued to walk at a brisk pace. Harry was loving this time with his friends. Normally he would be trying to survive the Dursley's and counting the days back to Hogwarts. Now, he didn't want summer vacation to end. ' I'm actually starting to feel like a normal teenager," Harry mused. Harry's thoughts were disrupted by Hermione who was discreetly pointing to Ron's pack. The pack did not weather the fall into the river well. Seams were letting loose and the bottom of the pack was sagging greatly. It needed to be replaced soon.  
  
"Hermione can I see the map?" Harry asked. Hermione handed him the map and glanced at it with Harry. "We need to find a town, Ron, your pack isn't gunna make it." Ron took off the pack and after a quick examination, he agreed. "Look." Harry pointed. "There is a small town about 10 miles from here. It's not to far off our route. Maybe we can get another pack there."  
  
They started off again, walking at a faster pace. They wanted to be close to town before sundown. Fortunately the temperature didn't rise too high and they didn't need to take many breaks. Before sundown, they found a clearing to set up camp. It was only a mile from the town and the trio were exhausted from the days hike. This time they didn't set the tent up, they just slept in their sleeping bags near a campfire. Hermione told Ron that this was "muggle" style camping and Ron seemed to like it. Harry was sure that had more to do with the sleeping bag arrangements than sleeping the ground. Ron had chosen a spot near Hermione and Harry caught Ron smelling Hermione's hair at least one during the night. Harry chuckled and Ron's face had gotten red. "I think its vanilla." Harry whispered to Ron and Ron just smiled. He approved. 


	4. chapter 4

Forest Grawp by Tall-Ripley Disclaimer- Don't own or make money off of Harry Potter Big thanks to Lupinsgirlfriend who took the time to review  
  
CH 4.- The Great Muggle Debate  
  
It was around 8 a.m. when they set off towards the town. As they entered town one thing was obvious, it wasn't a muggle town. Harry never knew a wizarding town existed solely on it's own. In London, Diagon Alley was a hidden part of London. A town in a city. But this town was just sitting out in the open for anybody to see or so Harry thought. He could see that the town had a single street down the middle of the town and various stores were on either side. People were apparating from one side of the street to the other side. There was a huge outdoor fireplace were people could travel by floo powder and instead of bike racks, there were racks to set your broom. Hermione had stopped at a sign by the entrance of the city. It said "Welcome to Charmed." But it wasn't the welcome sign that she was looking at, she was looking at the sign that said "No Muggles allowed."  
  
"Well, that isn't very friendly." Hermione stated. "This is one place I could never bring my parents," she added. Ron didn't seem to worry much about it.  
  
"I doubt muggles could see this town anyways Hermione. Charmed. Get it. It's been put under a spell like Hogwarts. Muggles don't even now it's here," Ron stated. "There are little towns like this scattered all over England and Ireland."  
  
Hermione was still looking at the sign when Harry grabbed her by the arm to lead her to the town. Nobody at first seemed to notice the trio but when they got closer they started to get stares in their direction. By the time they got to the first town a large man appeared instantly before them. He was around six foot tall and very muscular, dressed in a wizarding gown. On his chest was a badge that said "Charmed and law enforcement." 'A type of auror,' Harry thought. He didn't look the least bit friendly and was scowling at the dress of the three.  
  
"Well, you obviously aren't muggles or you won't be here. But you are dressed just like muggles and that is against the town dress code." he said. "Now, what is your business in Charmed."  
  
"We are on a hike and I have to get a new backpack so we thought we may get one here." said Ron.  
  
The sheriff glared at Ron then poked at his backpack. "It is pretty pathetic isn't it?" the sheriff drawled.  
  
After what felt to be an eternity, the sheriff pointed to a store in the middle of town. "Mr. Pocock may have what you need. We don't have much backpacking supplies here but he may be able to fix you up with something. But you can't take your wand, if you have one, no wands allowed in town. Keeps things safer, more easier to manage."  
  
Harry noticed Hermione wasn't saying a word for a change and that had his curiousity up. He could tell that she was hoping the sheriff wouldn't talk to her. "Here Ron, I'll hold your wand," Harry said. "Hermione and I will wait out here for you. And make it quick, we got a lot of hiking to do today!"  
  
The sheriff was looking at Harry intently, his eyes focused on Harry's forehead. "Well I'll be, it's Harry Potter!" Nearby shoppers stopped what they were doing to focus on Harry. His attitude improved somewhat and he turned his head toward Hermione. "Introduce me to your friend Mr. Potter, " the sheriff commanded.  
  
"This is Hermione Granger." Harry glanced at a nervous Hermione. Her quietness made Harry anxious. He could tell that Hermione was afraid.  
  
"Granger, "the sheriff mulled over. "Never heard of a wizarding family by the name of Granger. Why is that I wonder."  
  
Hermione offer nothing to the sheriff so he was forced to make his "questions" more direct. "Are you part-witch or full blown mudblood?"  
  
Hermione's checks flushed under his questioning but she held his gaze. "My parents are both muggles," she said.  
  
"Tell me how does a witch get born into a muggle family? I always wondered that. Could it be genetic or perhaps your mother had another man on the side. If I were your father I'd be asking some questions." The sheriff was clearing egging Hermione on and Harry was hoping she won't take the bait. In the distance he saw Ron coming quickly with a large sack. He appeared to have noticed things weren't going well. Hermione standing her ground and he could tell she had her hidden wand ready for use. The sheriff's hand was also resting on his wand. They were in a tight spot, they couldn't use magic since they were underage and using magic could get them expelled from Hogwarts. Ron finally arrived breathless and took his wand from Harry.  
  
"Well, we should be getting on our way." Ron said quietly. "Let's not trouble the sheriff anymore okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't realize we were troubling the sheriff any." Hermione had a dangerous look on her face, something Harry never seen before. It seemed the sheriff had hit a raw nerve with Hermione. Hermione's glare was intense and there was a strong flow of magic coming from her. Her hair was actually flowing as if it was in a wind although there was no natural wind blowing. He was afraid Hermione would ask for an apology.  
  
It was the sheriff that fliched first. He slowly backed off and gave a nervous laugh. "No harm done, you three be on your way now. Next time you come for a visit Mr. Potter make sure you leave the mudblood at home." Power radiated even more from Hermione and Harry was beginning to get really afraid. He lightly grabbed Hermiones arm and slowly pulled her away. He cast a quick glance at the sheriff and saw that the sheriff actually seemed relieved that Hermione was backing away. Hermione was the smartest witch Harry knew and he now realized that she had some power as well. Actually quite a bit of power. They cut across a field to get back on track and when they came to a shaded area, they stopped for lunch. Hermione looked so sad and Harry couldn't resist giving her a huge hug. He held her for a long time and she finally relaxed in his arms.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Hermione. You could have dueled with him and I have no doubt you would have won but the powers that be probably would have kicked you out of Hogwarts. It wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth it, and you held back. I've always had a hard time with that, remember the time I blew up my aunt!" And with that, Hermione finally smiled.  
  
They finally stopped hugging and found Ron just staring at them."You okay Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron stood there and seemed to thinking seriously about what he was going to say next. He should have thought harder. "I realize that the sheriff shouldn't have called you a mudblood. He had no right to be vulgar like that. But you need to realized that there are those who don't like "mudbloods." If the towns folk wanted to exclude mudbloods and they all agreed to have that law, you have to respect that. You should have kept your temper in check and just left the town."  
  
Hermione looked at him like he had shot her. "You mean to tell me that I was in the wrong. That I have less rights than other witches because I'm a mudblood. That I have to accept discrimination and segregation because I'm not pure or even partly pure." Hermione was advancing quickly on Ron. "So I should just stop fighting and just sit at the back of the bus!"  
  
Ron was backing up but not exactly backing down. "What bus are you talking about? And again, I'm not saying that it's right but it's the way things are. It's like those house elves you are trying to "save" Hermione. You know, the ones that don't want to be saved, the ones that are happy the way they are."  
  
"There not all happy Ron, but what choice do they have. They've been told their whole lives that serving others as slaves is what they are born to do. They don't know anything else. They've been brainwashed and nobody cares!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"Exactly Hermione, nobody cares! Get it! That's why nobody wants to be part of SPEW, they only agree with you to get off their backs!" Ron spat back.  
  
Hermione looked to Harry for support but he didn't know what to say. He didn't want Ron to get mad at him, he had suffered without Ron as a friend before and he didn't want to go through that again. He tried to take the middle ground. "I agree with Ron, the sheriff had no right to call you a mudblood. I think you're a brillant witch Hermione, you know that. I just don't know if the wizarding world is ready for your ideas, whether they are right or not."  
  
Hermione just looked at Harry. Resignation and a profound sadness shown on her face. Harry knew instantly that Hermione thought that he placed his friendship with Ron above his friendship with her. That simply wasn't true and when he went to clarify his weak stand she just held up a hand to stop him. She didn't want to hear anymore from either of them. Harry could only hope to clear things up when feelings weren't so raw. The three continued their walk toward the forbidden forest till evening. They set up camp again and this time they used the tent. Hermione hadn't spoken to them at all and retired to the bedroom without eating. Harry was feeling horrible and he could tell Ron felt the same but neither knew what to say to make things better. Harry was even beginnig to wonder if their friendship could be saved when he thought back to all the things Ron had said. 'How do you get past that,' Harry wondered. They both decided to retire early mostly just to get the day over with.  
  
When they awoke, they realized that Hermione had left during the night. She had taken the map and compass plus she had taken food and other supplies. The forbidden forest would be hard to find without the map, but not impossible. Harry thought he remembered the route Hermione had mapped out. They had no choice but to try to find her and make things right, it was what friends do. They set out as soon as possible, and it wasn't long before they were lost. By noon, they had no idea which way was which. They thought the were walking west but somehow they were going south. They tried to back track and get corrected. By the time evening came, they were disappointed to discover they were on the outskirts of Charmed. They walked away from Charmed quickly and proceded to start a fire. They opened up their emergency bag of floo powder and decided to call off their search for Hermione. Harry could only hope that Hermione was safe. He scanned the countryside again hoping he would see her but he saw absolutely nobody. With a sigh he threw his floo powder in the fire and said "the burrow." 


	5. chapter 5

Forest Grawp by Tall-Ripley Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda....  
  
CH 5- Needing help  
  
Unfortunately for Ron , the first thing Mrs. Weasley asked was "Where's Hermione?"  
  
Before Ron was even able to finish his story (he left out the arguement of coarse) Mrs. Weasley was screaming at him. "She went to the forbidden forest ALONE! What we you thinking? I expected more from all of you. The forbidden forest is dangerous! She could be killed!"  
  
Harry couldn't have felt worse. He knew Mrs. Weasley was right and he found himself overcome by fear. Fear for Hermione's well-being. He should have told Ron to stuff it. He should have apologized for not doing so. One thing he loved about Hermione was her heart. She always was willing to help people who couldn't help themselves. How many times did she suffer Professor Snape's wrath because she helped Neville with his potion? She cared about the hippogriff and spent loads of her time to help Hagrid with his case. She cared about Dobby and the other house elves. Harry identified with Hermione being a "mudblood." Harry wasn't a mudblood but he was an outsider. Voldemort saw to that when he killed his parents and gave him his scar. Rita Skeeter made him out to be a glory hunting nutcase and he knew many believed her stories. Yet Hermione was always there for him. She believed Harry even when Ron didn't. And now, he may have lost her forever.  
  
When Harry came out of his thoughts he realized that Mrs. Wesley was talking to Mr. Weasley's head in the fireplace. He was working late due to a report of some unusual disturbances.  
  
"Don't worry Molly. I'll get a hold of Dumbledore immediately. He will do everything to find Hermione. He knows the forbidden forest better than anybody. He'll find her," Mr. Weasley assured Molly. "I have to go now, I'll get back to you as soon as I hear something."  
  
Harry and the Weasley's felt better after Mr. Weasley's assurances. Mrs. Weasley made Ron and Harry some supper and Harry noticed that Ron didn't even touch his food. He just stared at his plate and swirled his food with his fork. Ron was feeling guilty. Ron loved Hermione even though he had never admitted it. He had shown his feelings at certain times like when Hermione went to the ball with Viktor. Harry had never seen Ron more jealous. The memory almost made Harry smile, almost.  
  
Time passed with no word from anybody. Late in the evening, Mr. Weasley came home and he was upset. He couldn't even look the boys in the eyes. "I got bad news," he said. Harry's stomach dropped. He wanted to throw up. Ron was just standing completely stiff with his fists tightly shut.  
  
"Dumbledore didn't find Hermione nor did he find this Grawp fellow. He thinks she made it to Grawp but they left rather quickly. There were many footprints at the scene and it looked like a scuffle had broken out. The amazing thing is that there were no footprints leaving the scene. It was like they appariated out of there but Hermione doesn't know how to apparate that we know of. There would be no way for her to apparate somebody the size of Grawp out with her anyways. She may have used a spell to hide their tracks. Dumbledore has some of the Hogwarts teachers working the scene to figure what spells were used, if any."  
  
Harry felt relieved somewhat, he at least felt more assured that Hermione was alive. But he was still concerned about where she went with Grawp. Grawp would be near impossible to hide. Then he had a thought. "Mr. Weasley, has there been any reports about a large man roaming the area? Somebody would be bound to see them."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry. "Yes, that is what I was working on before Molly called. There were some reports about a rather large man running past the outskirts of London. Now that I know he is a giant, I suspect Grawp is heading home to the mountains. There was no mention of a young woman being with him though, but that just may mean that she wasn't seen. People seemed to be focused on Grawp, so she could slip by. "  
  
"Is the order looking for her?" Ron asked pleadingly. Harry could feel Ron's angst.  
  
"We have Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody looking for her. They know that Hermione is a smart and resourceful witch, they are willing to expect anything out of her. They also realize that Grawp and Hermione maybe running from somebody so they are being cautious. They don't want to expose Hermione to harm if they reveal her whereabouts. Right now everybody is guessing about what is going on. People will be in a panic if they know a gaint is on the loose. It's a real mess for the ministry."  
  
"We got to do something! We just can't sit here dad." Ginny came down the stairs. She had been listening upstairs and she appeared to have done a fair share of crying. Hermione and Ginny were best friends and Harry knew Ginny wouldn't take this sitting down.  
  
"Nobody is going to do anything, at least for now," Mrs. Weasley warned. " We can't endanger Hermione with our actions. Tonks and Moody are excellent aurors. They'll find her and they won't let any giants stop them either. Now everybody up to bed, we need to be rested for tomorrow for whatever it brings."  
  
As Harry and Ron went upstairs, Ron scooped up Crookshanks and held him tightly. He promised the cat that Hermione would be home safe very soon. Harry knew Ron was just trying to reassure himself. 


	6. chapter 6

CH 6- Dumbledore  
  
Days passed by with no more news concerning Hermione and Grawp. Harry figured no news was good news but as each day went by he grew more anxious. Ron still wasn't eating much and he still hadn't told his parents about his arguement with Hermione. Harry wasn't sure if he was more afraid of his parents reaction or Ginny's. Dumbledore had just arrived at the burrow and was wanting to ask Harry some questions about Grawp. Harry guessed that Hagrid wasn't available since he was on a different mission for Dumbledore. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to join him outside so he could keep the conversation private.  
  
"Didn't Hagrid tell you about Grawp Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe that Hagrid didn't inform Dumbledore that he had brought Grawp home to Hogwarts.  
  
"No, Hagrid didn't tell me and that has me concerned. The last thing we need is a war with the giants. Things have always be precarious between wizards and the giants. They have always aligned themselves with Voldemort since he promised them many more freedoms than they have now. The ministry is trying to determine how much the giants know and don't know. I need you to tell me what Hagrid has done."  
  
"He brought Grawp to the forest to protect him from the other giants. He said that the other giants were beating on Grawp because he was too small. Hargid thought that the other giants may kill Grawp eventually so he forced Grawp to come back here," Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean forced? Didn't Grawp want to escape the beatings?" Dumbledore didn't seem happy with this news.  
  
"Well, Hagrid said he didn't want to go but Hagrid had a good reason to be concerned about Grawp," Harry said.  
  
"And what could that possible be?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Grawp is Hagrid's half brother. Hagrid and Grawp have the same mother. So it wasn't kidnapping or anything. Hagrid was just protecting him." Harry watched Dumbledore reaction go from surprised to concerned.  
  
"If Grawp didn't want to come and Hagrid forced him, then yes, it could be considered kidnapping. Harry don't tell anybody else this story. People that are against us could use this to not only hurt Hargrid but you and Hermione. They could figure you two as accomplices."  
  
"But all we were supposed to do was to teach him English so he could understand us. I think Hagrid thought if we could teach him English then we could explain to him why Hagrid brought him here. But after all the events at the end of the school year, we didn't have time to teach him. That's why we were going back this summer, to continue Grawps education. We promised Hagrid we would help and you know Hermione and her soft spots."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at that. "Hermione, Hermione. What am I going to do with her?" he chuckled. "You know who she reminds me of Harry. She reminds me of another clever, softhearted witch that went to Hogwarts not so long ago." Harry looked at him quizzically. "Your mother, Harry. Hermione is so much like you mother. It amazes me sometimes. It's been said that nature is like a circle, things always come back around. You are very much like your father and Hermione is like your mother. Makes you wonder what fate has in mind, that is if you believe in fate. But I don't think you and Hermione finding each other is an accident Harry, not in any way, shape, or form." Harrys eyes were full of tears, he loved hearing about his parents. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at Harry and he reached out and rustled Harry's already unruly hair. "So much like your father." And with that Dumbledore apparaited away. Harry didn't go back into the house immediately. His head was swimming with what Dumbledore had told him. 'What did fate have in mind,' Harry wondered. One thing was sure Harry wanted to prevent Hermione from sharing his mothers fate. 


	7. chapter 7

disclaimer: don't own or make money off of Harry Potter  
  
CH. 7 - Homecoming  
  
On an early morning twelve days later, Hermione walked slowly up the Weasley sidewalk. Mr. Weasley was getting ready for work when the clock chimed and when he saw who was now home, he called out to the household. Hermione didn't even make it to the door before Harry had yanked it open. She smiled when she saw him and they both ran in to each others arms as they had both done so many times before. Ron stood back not sure of Hermione's reaction. Before Harry knew it Ginny had thrown herself into them both almost knocking them to the ground. Harry pulled back to look at Hermione. She was thinner than he saw her last and she looked really tired but she had all her limbs so everything was good. Mrs. Weasley gathered Hermione in a death grip hug and then walked her to the house.  
  
"Lets get Hermione something to eat before we start grilling her with questions," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, if you don't mind, I'd rather get some sleep first. I don't think I could stay awake to eat," Hermione said.  
  
"Sure sweetie, I'll make sure you're not awakened," Mrs. Weasley said while giving the rest an evil eye.  
  
"I'll let Dumbledore know she's back. He may want me to wait a while before I inform the ministry. Perhaps he can have Tonks and Moody talk to her. We want to make sure the ministry has nothing to go after her with. We need to hear her story first," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
Hermione went to her room she shared with Ginny without even looking at Ron. Harry was hoping that Hermione would have reconciled her feelings about the arguement by now but perhaps she hadn't had the time to do so. Harry hoped he would be able to talk to her later after things settled down. Ron on the other hand looked absolutely miserable.  
  
"I don't know why I said those things to her Harry. I didn't mean it I just ... I was just being spiteful to be truthful. But Hermione always forgave me before, she'll do it again right?" Ron asked hopefully. "It wasn't worth throwing away a friendship over, I realize that. I don't want to lose her Harry."  
  
"Just give her some space to heal Ron. I think she'll come around but it may take time. Remember it took us a while to get over our fall out a couple of years back. I doubt it will take Hermione that long to get over it," Harry said. "Let's go outside and see if we can work out some of our worries or better yet play some quidditch!" Harry smiled reassuringly at Ron but it didn't seem to him feel better.  
  
Before noon, Moody and Tonks apparated to the Weasley home. Tonks was now sporting bright yellow hair which was almost blinding in the sunlight. Amazingly her hair seemed to drown out the bright pink shirt she was wearing. Fashion wasn't one of Tonk's strengths, right along with agility. They all seemed to be in a good mood, well, Moody wasn't scowling as much as usual. They wanted Mrs. Weasley to wake up Hermione and as usual, Mrs. Weasley fought them tooth and nail. Moody even tried to use his creepy all seeing eye to intimidate Molly, but she wouldn't back down. The escalating arguement must have woken Hermione up. The front door opened with a bang and knocked out a passing gnome. Hermione didn't even pass a glance at the comatose gnome as she walked forcefully toward Tonks and Moody. Harry could tell Hermione was ready for a fight.  
  
"What do you two want?" Hermione said pointedly. Moody and Tonks stood there with shock written all over their faces. Hermione just glared at them. "Well," she asked again.  
  
"You know why we are here Hermione, don't play stupid," Moody responded. His magical eye was focused on Hermione as if daring her to challenge him. "We don't have time to play games."  
  
"Hermione, where is Grawp and where were you for the last twelve days?" Tonks asked in a casual tone. She seemed to be trying to calm both Moody and Hermione down.  
  
"Grawp is in the forbidden forest as I'm sure Harry has told you." Hermione said. Moody was livid.  
  
"You know darn well he isn't in the forest, where is he?" Moody was close to choking Hermione.  
  
"I have no idea, I've been lost in the forest for days. I haven't seen him. Does Hagrid know he's missing? How about Dumbledore?" Hermione responded. Hermione was lying, Harry knew her well enough to know that much. She wouldn't look at him. He didn't believe she could look at him and lie. They were just that close.  
  
Tonks eyed Hermione suspiciously. "You are telling us, members of the Order, high ranking aurors, that you weren't with Grawp."  
  
"That's what I'm saying," Hermione responded evenly. "I came across Grawp's forest home but he had already left. I tried to track him but honestly, I suck at it and all I managed to do is get myself lost."  
  
Moody quickly advanced on Hermione, only Tonks hand on his arm stopped him from throttling Hermione. "There were reports of a giant outside of London, heading for the mountains. Where did you two go? Tonks and I searched as far as we could and there was no sign of either of you. Now you tell us what we need to know or trust me little girl, the ministry will make you talk. There are ways."  
  
Harry was scared, not becasue of Moody's threats, but because he knew Hermione had made up her mind not to tell. The ministry could us a truth potion on her and make her talk. Then she would be busted, Hermione had to know that. Hermione's voice broke his train of thought.  
  
"So there are witnesses saying that they saw me an Grawp together." Hermione asked.  
  
"No, we have no witnesses. In fact, nobody mentioned you, only Grawp was seen." Tonks replied.  
  
It was Hermione who advanced on the aurors this time. "So you have no evidence that I was with Grawp do you Mr. Moody?" Hermione said evenly. "I doubt the ministry can even lay a finger on me without some sort of evidence. Plus being a minor makes it illegal to use any magic or potions on me to make me talk. I read that once in the library when I was worried about Umbridge. So if that is all you have to say. I'm going to be leaving now. I got plans to see a friend in Bulgaria." And with a glance at Ron, Hermione started walking back to the house. Tonks called out to Hermione. "I know you're protecting him but you're going about this the wrong way. We're your friends. We don't want you hurt."  
  
Hermione turned around a stared at Tonks thoughtfully. "Thank you Tonks and to you to Moody, but I've learned the hard way that friendship only goes so far." She then smiled at Tonks and wagged her finger at Tonks hair and shirt. "From friend to friend Tonks, that just ain't working." With that Hermione disappeared into the Weasley home.  
  
Moody and Tonks stood speechless for a moment. This was unexpected. Moody looked at Harry and said," You keep an eye on her Harry. The ministry will be doing everything it can to trip her up. She doesn't understand what even good people will do to her if they think she is helping the giants. There are reasons giants are feared. They were allies with you know who, they're bad. Hermione doesn't realize that yet... but she will if she keeps messing with them. " With that, Tonks and Moody aparated from the burrow.  
  
Harry left a sullen Ron outside. He needed to talk to Hermione, to see if she would open up to him. She had always done so before. When he entered the house he found Hermione packing her belongings.  
  
"When did you talk to Krum or are you just trying to hurt Ron," Harry asked.  
  
Hermione swung around but seemed to bite off her response. I talked to Viktor when you were all outside. He had asked me to visit him and I decided the time was right. I'll be flooing to his home in a minute. I need to finish packing and then say good-bye to you and the Weasley's. I'll be gone till school starts." Harry didn't like this news and ut must have shown on his face. Hermione walked up to Harry and put her hand on his cheek. "I'm not mad at you Harry. I hope your not mad at me. I need you to trust me. I need that more than ever."  
  
"You know I could never be mad at you," he said quietly. Harry grabbed her hand that was on his cheek and craddled it near his heart. He then gentle placed his forehead against hers. "Please don't go."  
  
Hermione was in tears. She couldn't even find her voice anymore. Her throat was too tight. Finally, she managed to whisper, "I have to go Harry. I need to settle somethings inside." With her free hand she pointed to her heart. "I'm not leaving forever. I could never do that to you I promise. It's just when I see Ron or even think about him, it hurts so much. Like part of me is being torn apart. I still care about Ron but I need to heal right now. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded lightly against her forehead. They stayed that way for a while then Harry pulled away. He cradled her face in his hands and looked deeply in her eyes. Neither one could breath while he searched her soul. Then he smiled weakly, let go and said "okay." Hermione went back to packing while Harry watched. Harry nor Hermione noticed that Ron had been watching through the window. Wordlessly he walked away. 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: I apologize if this story is too slowly paced, I'm working up to some action I promise. I haven't decided on the romance angle yet, I may throw a twist in. If you have any preference on who with who (no slash!) you can leave your vote in reviews. I'll consider all views since I'm on the fence so to speak with mine. I'm listening to Josh Gorbin's album for inspiration which may not be a good thing- I could hook Grawp and Hermione up by the time I'm done with the CD. Just kidding, really.  
  
Chapter 8- Back to Hogwarts  
  
The weeks prior to the start of school were somewhat quiet, a little too quiet. Harry was confused as to why Ron was barely speaking to him, and when Ron did speak it was usually short and rude. Whether he was upset about Hermione and the argument or Hermione and Krum, either way it was a downer. So Harry spent most of his time helping George and Fred with their joke shop which was doing very well. The down side was that Percy was being a pain, which was not unusual in itself, however, this time he was insisting on inspecting every single joke item that his brothers had created. Percy justified his actions by saying that it was his job to protect the innocent from being harmed. Fortunately, the twins had expected this and seemed to have covered every angle much to Percy's chagrin.  
  
The ministry had done all it could to get Hermione back to London so they could interview her themselves about the giant incident but since she was in Bulgaria with Krum that made her off limits. When the ministry had made an attempt to have Hermione extradiated back to London, the Bulgarians claimed that the English were trying to sabatoge the Bulgarian team. Bulgaria had fallen in love with Hermione mainly because since she had gone to stay with Krum and his family, Bulgaria hadn't lost a quidditch match. Krum was playing his best ever and he kept saying he owed it to Hermione in every interview. The couple even made the front page of the local gossip paper and everyday there was a new article concerning the two. Ginny made the mistake of showing the picture to Ron who then called Krum every name in the book. Mrs. Weasley was mortified, Harry found it funny. He was getting tired of Ron's brooding and enjoyed seeing Mrs. Weasley tear into Ron.  
  
Finally the day to leave for Hogwarts came and Harry and the Weasley's made their way to the Hogwart's Express. Ron went to the train while Ginny and Harry waited for Hermione to show up. Both wanted to hear about her Bulgarian adventure. About 10 minutes before departure Hermione showed up followed by hordes of photographers since Krum had come to see her off. Harry was bowled over by how good Hermione looked and he couldn't help but notice that Krum couldn't keep his eyes off her. Hermione kissed Viktor gentlely and gave him a long hug before leaving him behind. Once on the otherside of the platform, out of the photographers view, Hermione gave Ginny and Harry hugs. She seemed really happy and that could only make Harry happy.  
  
"So tell me all about your vacation and you can't leave nothing out. You swear." Ginny quickly said.  
  
"I can't swear to that!" Hermione laughed. "Some things need to be kept secret," she said slyly and elbowed Ginny in the ribs. Harry's face had gone three shade of red in about three seconds. The friends made their way to the last compartment, where they usually stayed for the trip. Ginny was surprised Ron wasn't there but his absence didn't seem important enough to delay her questioning. Harry debated going to look for Ron but he figured Ron wouldn't want to listen to this anyways.  
  
"You do realize that the ministry is going to come after you now that you are home. They weren't satisfied with the Moody and Tonks report. Shocking I know!" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"I talked to Dumbledore while I was gone and he promised to be with me during the questioning. He said it was his right as head master of Hogwarts so I feel pretty good about it," Hermione replied. She looked like she wanted to say more but thought best of it.  
  
Ginny brushed off the topic as if it were unimportant. "So start dishing, how was you vacation? Don't make me ask again!" Ginny said. Harry thought Ginny looked like she was going to burst.  
  
Hermione studied Harry for a moment and asked," Will this make you uncomfortable? I know how you guys get with girl talk."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, go on. I'll listen and I'll do my best not to make any faces!" In reality he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her story. He was feeling some pangs of jealousy and he didn't know what to make of that. He knew he shared a deep friendship with her and he also knew he cared deeply about her. But they had been friends for so long and didn't want to destroy that. So he decided to play it safe for now. Hermione was supportive of his feelings for Cho, he felt he should do the same for Hermione, that much was a given. "Well go on then!"  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry then told of Viktor taking her to see the sites of Bulgaria. She admitted that she didn't expect much at first but was soon won over by the people and the beautiful sights that Bulgaria had to offer. She said that she could have stared at the mountains and lakes all day. Viktor took her to all of his matches and Hermione admitted that it was an exciting game to watch. Viktor told Hermione that she was his lucky charm and then had given her a necklace with a diamond on it. It was simple but elegant. Harry sensed that things had gotten more serious with Viktor and Hermione and he was surprised to learn that he was okay with that. She deserved to have somebody love her, to have somebody make her feel like a queen. Right now he could do neither since his future was uncertain. Voldemort and the prophesy had to be dealt with first before he could imagine a life outside of Hogwarts. Then, if he survived, who knew what would happen. Right know Viktor had more to offer Hermione. That's just the way it was, but Harry couldn't help but wonder what was holding Ron back. He always thought Hermione and Ron would hook up, they seemed to have so much passion toward each other. Most of the time that passion was expressed in arguments but he thought as they got older, that passion would express itself in other ways. He had been wrong. Ron never made a move and he never went beyond treating Hermione like a sister. Hermione had given up waiting and he couldn't blame her. 'Who wants to be alone,' he thought gloomly. He looked at Hermione and Ginny who were still talking, hands waving all over the place. He finally decided to go find Ron. "Hey girls... ladies...," Harry said trying to get their attention. They finally stopped talking and looked at him expectantly. "I'm gunna go find Ron. I'll be back in a little bit." No sooner had he said this they resumed talking. Harry smiled, 'I have so much to learn,' he thought.  
  
Harry finally found Ron on the caboose of the train. He didn't acknowledge Harry's arrival but that didn't deter Harry from finding a seat beside him.  
  
"So you gunna tell me what's been bugging you?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron sat for a moment and then turned to talk to Harry. "I'm gunna be direct with you Harry. Are you in love with Hermione?"  
  
Harry stunned by the question. "What are you talking about?" was all he managed.  
  
Ron looked away. "I saw you and Hermione holding each other before she left to go see Krum. What was that all about?"  
  
Harry didn't want to have this conversation but he knew he had to be honest with his friend. "I have some strong feelings toward her, but if I am in love with her, Hermione will be the first person I tell. I think you are the one who needs to get your feelings straightened out, if you don't mind me saying."  
  
Ron's face began to flush as he searched for the right words to say. "I think I love her but for some reason I can't make a move on her. Everytime I try to tell her how I feel, I get scared and then I freeze up. I keep thinking that the timing isn't right or that is what I'm telling myself."  
  
"I'm goning to be honest with you Ron. I can't make a move on her because I have Voldy and his clowns to deal with. I have a shady future to put it lightly. But when I know I can be with Hermione and have forever to make her happy, I'm going for it. You'll just have to deal with it. You've had your chances and I will not waste mine when that chance comes around. They call me the boy-who-lived but the funny thing is that I feel I haven't lived enough. My parents sacrificed themselves for me, I won't let them down."  
  
Ron shook his head in understanding and got up to leave. "I'm going to go back to sit with my friends," he said with a weak smile. "You coming?"  
  
"You know it," Harry said. The two made their way to the last box compartment. When Ron opened the door, Hermione looked up and smiled at them both. "Let's make room for them," she said to Ginny, who was now sitting by Neville. Ron stepped quickly to Hermione and sat down beside her. She seemed surprised but smiled at Ron. It may have been a forced smile but it was a smile. The rest of the trip was like old times. Harry wished it could stay that way but in the back of his mind lingered the prophesy. 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer : Don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I don't any make any money off this.

Ch. 9 - Home Sweet Home

Harry was excited to get back to Hogwarts. As far as he is concerned, this was his home. Even the iciness between Ron and Hermione seemed to melt away as soon as they entered the great hall. Harry noticed Dumbledore watching them when the first years were sorted out to their respective houses. Dumbledore appeared to be in deep thought throughout dinner and frequently glanced at the trio. This made Harry uneasy although he didn't know why. He trusted Dumbledore completely and he knew that at least at Hogwarts, he was safe. His soul really needed some peace right now and the last thing he wanted was any trouble.

Unfortuantely, trouble came in the form of Draco. He even appeared nastier than before. Obviously, with his father in prison, the Malfoy's had hit on hard times. "I promise you Potter, "he said as he glared down at Harry who was sitting at the table, "I'll get revenge on you and your friends for putting my father in prison."

Harry attempted to repsond but Hermione grabbed his arm, cutting off his response. "Get lost Malfoy," she said evenly. "You should know by now not to mess with us. But since you've decided to get stupid, I'm deducting 10 points from Slytherin and you know I can." She pointed to her perfect badge on her cloak.

Malfoy stepped back away from the table and then smirked at Hermione. "Yeah, mudblood, do what you want. I could care less. Just remember what I said and watch your back." With that, he left the great hall with his gang behind him.

Before the friends got up to leave, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. Once the hall had gotten quiet he began to speak. "This year Hogwarts has had a huge honor bestowed on it. We are going to have the world quidditch cup played here at Hogwarts!" The student body erupted with cheers at this news. Ron was actually jumping up and down and had Neville in a bear hug. Harry also notice Hermione was pleased with the news, but not clearly not surprised. Harry figured Krum had already told her.

Dumbledore cleared his voice to get the students attention again. "Also, Hogwarts will be able to enter a team in the world cup. Try out times will be posted shortly so our team can begin to practice. Good luck to all!"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. It was a dream come true. He looked at Ron, who looked equally shocked. Hermione laughed at them both and stood to leave. "Come on guys, let's get back to the common room so you both can let out that girly scream that's trying to come out!" Harry snorted and shoved her playfully.

The rest of the week was filled with speculation on who was going to make the team. Harry felt that he had a good shot at the seeker position. Cho was his only real competition and he had a winning record against her. Ron was not a sure bet. Yes he had improved immensely but he didn't have much experience under his belt. But what he lacked in experience, he made up in heart. Harry would help him practice before tryouts. Anything to help his friend.

His mood was dampened some when he had to enter his potions class room. Snape was the last person he wanted to see. Ron and Harry took a seat behind Hermione and Neville. Snape entered the room in his usual glooming demeanor. Soon he had the class working on a rather complicated potion and Neville was struggling. Hermione was trying to quietly help Neville, as she always had, and this caught Snape's eye. "Ms. Granger!" Snape yelled. "What do you think you are doing?"

Hemrione didn't respond, but just set down Neville's herbs. "Deciding to be a know-it-all again, Ms. Granger?" Snape growled. "Well how does a month detention sound." Hemrione was stunned and that made Snape smile. "Good. I'll see you at seven tonight and we'll see how good you are at making some very difficult potions."

Hermione was quiet the rest of the day and appeared to be resigned to her fate. "Hopefully, this will give me some time to work on some other potions that I've been wanting to try out." Harry put his arm around her waist in an effort to comfort her. She smiled at him. "I'll be okay Harry." She left the common room and went to her detention. When Harry turned he saw Ginny watching him questionly. He ignored her and started his homework. He wanted to wait up for Hermione no matter how long it took. At some time during the night Harry fell asleep but he awakened when she entered the room. He glanced at his watch and saw it was three a.m. in the morning. Hermione looked exhausted and didn't saw a word to Harry. She just grabbed his hand a lead him up the stairs and when they reached the girls dormitory door, she just kissed his hand and let go. "See you in the morning."

Harry walked slowly up the stairs to his bed. He knew one thing to be true. He was falling in love with Hermione.


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. just doing this for fun.

Ch. 10 -The Fun Starts

Harry awoke the next morning to find the common room abuzz with excitement. The quidditch try-out schedule had been posted and practice times were already scheduled for that day. Harry scanned the schedule that had animated bludgers racing across it and saw that the seekers practice was at five p.m. The keepers practice was at three p.m. and Harry thought it would be good for him and Hermione to go support Ron. He figured he'd bring it up to her at breakfast so she could make room for it on her very busy schedule. He looked at Ron and could see Ron was already getting pale. It was going to be a long day.

The day past by in a blur and soon he found himself at the quidditch field shouting support to Ron. Ron started off a little shakey but as the practice went on he slowly found his groove and was making some amazing saves. Harry was very proud and was wishing that Hermione was here seeing Ron. It concerned him that she didn't show up since at breakfast she said she would be there. He kept scanning the field but she was nowhere to be found. After practice, Ron and Harry went to the common room to find her but she wasn't there and no one had seen her since lunch. They were starting to become very worried when she finally came into the room. Both immediately started asking her questions but she didn't answer them right away. Instead she sat down dejectedly on the couch and sighed. She looked exhausted. "What is wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked.

She looked at him with tears beginning to well up in her eyes and again she sighed. "I went to see Hagrid..." She stopped talking and looked off at the fireplace. "He was really upset..." She stopped again "Oh... Grawp's back! I can't believe it. He came back! All I did for him this summer was for nothing. What if the ministry finds out?" Tears again threatend to spill.

Ron and Harry were speechless and sat down on the couch, one on each side of Hermione. Ron carressed her back lightly while Harry hed her hand. "Does Hagrid know why Grawp came back?" Harry asked, while his thumb stroked the outside of her hand.

"No. He said that Grawp was asking for me so he took me to the forest. That's were I've been all evening. Grawp tried to tell me something but his English isn't good and I could make out what he was saying. He seemed so urgent though and that has me concerned." She rested her head on Ron's shoulder and Harry felt another pang of jealousy. He dismissed it quickly since there was more pressing needs at the moment.

"So what are we going to do next?" Ron asked quietly. He looked like he was in heaven and leaned his cheek on Hermione's head.

"Hagrid is taking care of him again. I have to work with Grawp to find out what is wrong. I just don't know when I have time with this stupid detention with Snape. Grawp needs to be taught English and quick."

"You know we will help "Mione," Ron whispered. "Harry and I will take turns teaching Grawp. With all three of us working on him, he should be able to tell us in no time." He stopped rubbing her back and hugged her softly.

Hermione smiled weakly and when she finished hugging Ron, she turned and hugged Harry too. That gesture made Harry feel somewhat better. 'Somebody is going to get their heart broken' Harry thought while looking past Hermione at Ron. Ron appeared to be thinking the same thing. Harry knew that Hermione was caught in the middle, he didn't envy that

By the time Harry got back from his seeker practice, Hermione was headed toward detention. "You going to see Grawp?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Ron and I will head out there tonight. I don't want you to come out there by yourself. It's not safe. Just try to survive Snape," he said smiling.

She turned to leave but stopped and looked sternly at Harry. "Don't be teaching him dirty words! Got it. I'll hex you into next week if I get an earful of profanity from Grawp next time I visit him."

Harry feigned innocence which only caused Hermione to look at him more steely. Harry pointed to his watch and Hermione quickly made her way to the dungeon.

"Well you ready to go?" Harry asked Ron.

"As ready as I will ever be," Ron sarcastically remarked. Harry laughed. 'This will be interesting,' he thought.

Grawp seemed to remember Harry and was happy to see him. However, he glared at Ron whom he had never met. Ron wasn't helping much by looking absolutely horrified. Harry kept trying to distract Grawp from noticing Ron much. The lesson didn't go very well. They had a horrible time getting past Grawps incessent questions of "WHERE HERMY?" or "WHERE HAGARD?" Plus Grawp had the attention span of a three year old. Soon he was flinging tree limbs at Ron to get a response out of him. Ron was screaming everytime Grawp threw something at him and Grawp found this very funny. Harry figured the long drawn out noise coming from Grawp was laughter. It wasn't pretty. As night began to settle, Harry and Ron left the camp exhausted. Fortunately the trip home was eventless and both crashed into bed as soon as they hit the dorms.

Harry woke up late for tranfiguration class. 'What a way to start the say,' he thought sourly. Hermione came into the class just behind Harry, which caused giggles from the Slytherin girls. Harry was shocked to see Hermione sporting a split lip. She glared at him. "Who taught him to throw branches," she demanded quietly. Ron groaned and she turned around gave him a "look." Before he had a chance to respond Ms. McGonagall cleared her voice and got their attention.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger please take your seats and I expect you to tell me what is going on after class. Understand?" Both Harry and Hermione took their seats quickly. Ms. McGonagall eyed Hermione's injuries with concern but continued the class anyways. Harry was scrambling for an excuse for their tardiness and for Hermione's injuries. He actually played with the idea of telling the truth but he was worried about what would happen to Grawp if he did. After class, both students stayed in their seats while Ms. McGonagall eyed them suspiciously.

"What is going on? You both are looking exhausted all the time and now Ms. Granger has a split lip." Harry heard Hermione groan.

"I'm sorry for being late. I've been up late serving detention and this morning I fell and hit my lip. Harry stayed with me while I got the bleeding stopped." Hermione said this as if this was the complete truth. 'Ron and him had been a bad influence on her, ' he thought.

Ms. McGonagall didn't know what to think but decided not to press the issue. "I can't interfer with Prof. Snape's detentions. But I can ask him to let you go early."

Hermione seemed alarmed. "No please don't do that. I'll just make things worse. I promise not to be late, just don't say anything to Prof. Snape. Please." Hermione begged.

Ms. McGonagall thought for a moment and finally agreed to not to talk to Snape much to Hermiones relief. "But if you are late just once more I'll talk to Dumbledore." Harry and Hermione sighed, greatly relieved and left the room.

"I'll met you at lunch, okay?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and headed off to divination class.

Harry was worried. This was too much for the three of them to do alone. He decided to tell Dumbledore about Grawp and hoped Hermione would forgive him.

Harry never got the chance. During lunch Grawp made a visit to Hogwarts demanding to see Hermy. Grawp actually walked his hulking self right into the great hall. Students were screaming and running to the opposite side of the hall. The professors had their wands out ready to defend the children. Hagrid was putting himself in between Grawp and the adults, trying to shield Grawp. When Grawp saw Harry, Ron and Hermione he bolted towards them. Harry heard a girl screaming in terror but when he looked to see who it was, it wasn't a girl afterall. It was Draco Malfoy. Pansy and Crabbe were trying to drag him out of the path of Grawp, who side stepped them with surprising grace.

"HERMY, HERMY" was all Grawp was saying and almost immediately the students knew who he was talking about. They all turned facing the trio who in their own right where frozen where they stood.

"HERMY!" Grawp again said as he finally reached them. "HERMY come NOW!"

"Where's Grawp? Where do you want me to go?" Hermione asked, her face showing the terror she was feeling.

"HERMY GO HOME!" he demanded. He actually had his hands on hips as he said this. It reminded Harry of Hermione when she yelled at him. He almost snickered at the thought.

Hermione paled when she realized the forest wasn't the home he was talking about. Dumbledore by this time arrived on the scene. For a moment he said nothing. With a twinkle in his eyes he said, "At least his English is getting better." The hall was became absolutely quiet with his comment. "Now perhaps we can take this outside. Is that okay with you Grawp?"

Grawp snorted and picked Hermione up and tossed her uncerimonously on his shoulders as he left. Ron and Harry laughed at the sight of Hermione riding Grawps shoulders, legs around the head, and gripping his hair tightly. Once outside Grawp finally lowered Hermione to the ground with a thump. Hagrid was beside himself and once the professors joined them, the arguing began. Dumbledore cleared his throat and all became silent, even Grawp.

"You need to get him out of here Hagrid." Dumbledore said, there was no note of request in his voice. "The ministry is probably already coming." Hagrid was shakened. "You need to leave now!"

Hagrid grabbed Grawps arm and tried to led him away but Grawp stayed. "Hermy!" He yelled and pointed and Hermione, who went three shades paler than Harry even thought was possible.

"Hermy can't go. Not yet anyways." Dumbledore stated. Grawp was getting angry and was trying to find the right words to say with out much success. He was stomping the ground and flinging his arms every which way.

"I'll go Professor Dumbledore." Hermione finally said. Dumbledore shook his head no but Hermione persisted. "If you lower the wards, I can appariate both of us to Grawp's home."

Everybody was shocked to hear her admit this. "You are admitting you can appariate even though you are not of age?" Snape demanded..

"Yes. I can apparaite very efficiently," Hermione responded meeting Snapes gaze. Harry was beginning to think Hermione was insane since she just admitted to rule breaking in front of Snape.

"To be able to appariate somebody as large as Grawp would take some pretty strong magic Ms. Granger," Snape growled. Dumbledore said nothing but simply looked at Hermione. The twinkle was gone.

"You take Grawp home and I want you back here soon as possible. You will answer to the ministry this time. I can't help you now since there seems to be so many witnesses Ms. Granger. Have you been thinking at all?" Dumbledore snapped at Hermione. Everybody seemed stunned by Dumbledore's demeanor. None more so that Hermione.

"What would you have done?" she responded evenly. Dumbledore apprasied her thoughtfully.

"Get going now and try not to get yourself killed," he said. Harry was panicking. He didn't know how to appariate and he couldn't help Hermione. He felt utterly useless.

"Professor Dumbledore, you can't let her do this," Harry pleaded. Dumbledore laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"My hands are tied. I'll talk to you both later," he said looking at both Harry and Ron.

Hermione pulled out her wand, Grawp again lifted her to his shoulder. Harry realized that this was normal with them. It would allow Grawp to cover ground quickly and not leave Hermione behind. He now knew that Hermione was with Grawp when he was sighted outside of London. She was riding on his back and in the dark nobody noticed especially if she leaned down. As soon as the ministry realized this, Hermione was in serious trouble. Hermione looked at her friends and smiled weakly at them. Before Harry knew it, both Grawp and Hermione vanished.


	11. chapter 11

Ch 11.- Meeting Dumbledore

Harry and Ron struggled to make it through the rest of their day without getting into a fight. By midday all of Hogwarts knew of Hermione's appariating abilities. Although nobody would say it to Ron or Harry's face, most of the students were upset that Hermione was getting friendly with the giants. First there was S.P.E.W and now this, Harry could hear the students saying. The Slytherins were the worst offenders and Harry had to pull Ron away from more than one vulgar Slytherin. Hermione's reputation was going lower than a mudblood and that was saying something. They were relieved however when Professor Dumbledore sent for them during potions. Snape was livid but he couldn't refuse their dismissal.

Dumbledore was sullen when Ron and Harry entered his office. He was pacing back and forth concentrating intently. He didn't notice them at first but when he did he smiled at them.

"What are we going to do now boys?" He asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"The ministry is going to have a field day with this. Fudge has already sent me three letters demanding what is going on. But that is the least of my worries. What worries me the most is that Hermione would do this behind my back. It's against the law for a minor to appariate, it is even more serious when a minor appariates with somebody else. I don't see how to get her out of this one." Dumbledore added sadly.

"We didn't know she could appariate Sir," Harry said. "But we did know Grawp came back. We just didn't know what to do? Grawp has only been here a couple of days. He seemed intent on trying to tell us something. We suspected it was something big but we never found out what it was."

Dumbledore listened and continued to pace. "It's dangerous in giant country especially when there are death-eaters lurking about. She isn't safe there. I have no idea what is going on as far as the giants are concerned. All my attempts to get them to turn from the death-eaters have failed. They simply have more to offer the giants than I do."

"What do the giants want?" Ron asked, looking completely confused.

"Freedom, land, what everybody wants. The ministry have basically put the giants in a prison in the mountains. It is nothing but a hardship to survive up there. Voldemort is offering them a chance to escape that."

"Why doesn't the ministry do the same," Harry asked feeling very fustrated.

"Hatred," Dumbledore responded. "Fear too. A whole lot of ignorance and closemindedness."

"Giants are the type of people Voldemort looks for. People that are strong and angry. He plays on their anger and feeds it."

There was a knock on the door and with a flick of the wrist, Dumbledore opened the door. Hermione stood in the doorway looking somewhat frightened. She slowly came into the office, eyeing Dumbledore, trying to gauge his demeanor.

"Ms.Granger nice to see you back so soon. So what happened?" Dumbledore questioned her, but this time he had a warm look about him.

Hermione didn't respond quickly. She measured her words. "Grawp is home. We snuck back into the mountain camp. There were death-eaters all about. Grawp didn't appear to care much for them and for whatever reason he is scared of them. They seem to be gathering giants from all the mountians."

"How many giants did you see?" Dumbledore asked looking very serious.

"Thousands." Dumbledore was rocked by the news. "I saw four death eaters myself while I was there hiding. Lestrange may have been one of them, Wormtail another, I'm not sure since they were hooded. Adds to the fear you know."

With the mention of Wormtail and Lestrange, Harry felt his face flush with anger. It came on him so quickly. "We've got to go there Professor. We can capture them now!"

"Settle down Harry. The giants trust the death-eaters more than us. If we go in there a cause a battle and innocent giants are harmed, whose side do you think they'll be on. Do you know how many muggle and non-muggle villages a thousand giants could destroy in one night alone." Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Good news is that this news may get Ms. Granger some wiggle room with the ministry. Perhaps if you're lucky Ms. Granger, you can get the upcoming charges dropped in exchange for this information."

Hermione looked unsure of what to do. "I'm not going to make the giants into the bad guys. This wouldn't even be an issue if the ministry would have treated the giants right in the first place. They don't know about the death-eaters being bad guys, to the giants they're the only ones who care. Sickening isn't it."

"Ms.Granger, I agree with you. You must know I do. The only other option is a trial and there will be no justice in that, I can assure you."

"Do mudbloods ever get justice Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione responded. Harry had enough. He wasn't going to let Hermione go to trial.

"I'll tell them if you don't," Harry said to Hermione. It was Hermione's turn to be shocked.

"And if he doesn't I will," Ron added, and he stood be Harry presenting a united front.

"You would sacrifice thousands for me?" Hermione asked them both. They didn't answer and their silence confirmed to her that they would tell the ministry everything. Hermione absorbed this information quietly. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter what I think. You do what you feel you need to do, and I'll do the same." Hermione walked quickly out of the office leaving her concerned friends behind.

"I guess we will have to wait to hear from the ministry to decide what to do next. I have to inform them she is back," Dumbledore then turned from them and the boys knew it was their cue to leave.

The common room was unusually quiet when they entered. Ginny and Hermione were talking in the corner and every other student in the room was trying to eavesdrop. When she saw them enter, she grabbed Ginny by the arm and led her upstairs.

"You talk to Ginny tomorrow," Harry quietly said to Ron. Instead of dealing with the common room gossip, the boys turned in for the night. Harry wanted the next day to come as soon as possible. Sleep however turned out be harder to achieve. Harry tossed and turned till he finally decided to get up. When he went downstairs he saw Hermione sitting next to the fireplace. She saw him coming but made no effort to leave. That was a good side as far as Harry was concerned. He settled into the couch next to her and sat quietly for a few moments.

"I care for you and I can't lose you," his voice was hardly above a whisper. "I can't lose you like I lost my parents and Sirius. I just can't." To his surprise his own eyes were welling up with tears. Hermione finally looked at him and brought her hands to his face wiping away the tears that were starting to spill down his cheeks.

"Everything I do, I do with you in my thoughts," she said. "You need to realize that yourself. You give me the strength to fight for those who can't fight. . To fight for those who are misunderstood. You bring that out of me."

He looked at her and again was astonished by how beautiful she had become. The light from the fire softly shown on her face, even her eyes sparkled. His mouth went dry but he felt the need to test the waters. Slowly he brought his face near hers and she wasn't backing away. It was now or never. He quickly closed the distance and brought his lips to hers. When they connected, Harry's brain shorted out. It was amazing, every part of his being hummed like electricity. When they parted he couldn't even breath. Hermione's face had flushed a deep red and her breathing came quickly. Harry wanted more but he didn't want to push his luck. He scooted in closer to her and gently put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. They stayed snuggled like that for hours, neither wanting morning to come.


	12. chapter 12

Ch 12. -the beginning of the end

Disclaimer- Don't own HP.

Harry awoke early the next morning with a deep sense of foreboding, as if the rug was going to be pulled out from underneath him. His scar was aching enough to cause him to have a nagging headache. Voldemort was up to something and Harry knew it wouldn't be long till he found out what it was. It never took long.

Before Harry finished dressing, he noticed someone watching him. When he turned he realized it was Dobby, who seemed very happy.

"What are you doing here Dobby?" Harry asked. Dobby was excited.

"It's a great day, Mr. Potter. A great day and Dobby gets to help Mr. Potter defeat those who are in the dark!" Dobby was glowing from happiness.

"What are you talking about? How are you going to help me?" Harry quickly advanced on Dobby. He knew full and well the disaster that a "helping" Dobby could reap upon him. Harry was alarmed to say the least.

"I can not say. I promised not to say. You can never make me tell but you will be sooo happy."

"Who made you promise Dobby?"

"A friend. A friend of Harry Potter! It's all going as planned! You will soon see! Harry can't know, he would never go through with the battle if he knew." Before Harry could ask more Dobby darted out of sight. Harry chased after him but soon lost track of the scampering Dobby. Now Harry was very worried.

Harry met Ron and Hermione at breakfast and told them of his encounter with Dobby.

Ron seemed unconcerned and to his surprise Hermione didn't seem to upset by his news. She just encouraged Harry to keep an eye on Dobby, "after all it is Dobby we're talking about."

Before he could argue about the seriousness of the situation, Dumbledore rose from his table to give a toast. A goblet appeared in front of every student and Dumbledore motioned for every student to pick up his or her goblet. "Today we will have a toast, for good news and new times. The house elves have decided to unite! They have decided to want freedom, which means pay, vacation time, and benefits deserving of these hardworking elves." The students cheered loudly at the announcement. Dumbledore waited and then continued. "I wish to thank those students involved in SPEW who helped bring this about. Who stepped up and decided to act and care for others. Simply outstanding." All eyes turned to Hermione, who blushed a deep red, and grabbed Harry's hand under the table for support. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. In a moment of unity the students and professors drank a toast to this new era. After the toast, Harry had a little drink on his chin and Hermione gently dabbed it off, her eyes fixed on Harry's. Ron looked at both of his friends and a look of understanding crossed his face. Quickly he glanced under the table and saw their entwined hands. Harry regretted Ron finding out this way but to Ron's credit he didn't say anything. He just looked away.

The rest of the day went by quietly. He couldn't wait to see Hermione at every given chance. He knew he had a silly grin on his face but he didn't care. He was in love, completely. During his classes with Hermione he sat as close as possible to her, drawing crude remarks from Malfoy and his gang but that didn't even bother him. The only thing that did bother him was his aching scar. The only thing grounding him to the seriousness of the situation.

Later after quidditch practice Harry sat with Hermione on the quidditch field. They were snuggled together watching the sun set over the dark forest. "You done with your detention with Snape?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I have no where to be." She brought her head in for a kiss and Harry's heart leapt. The kiss was long and complete. They finally parted breathless as usual. Harry wondered if this was how his father felt when he kissed his mother. He so wanted to tell them about his new love and regretted not being able to do so. Hermione watched his emotions as they rushed across his face.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Just wishing I could tell my parents about my being totally in love with you."

Hermione smiled. "You really love me? It seems to good to be true. I always dreamed of hearing those words from you." Harry smiled and gathered Hermione even more in his arms.

"I love you too Harry. You need to know that."

Their moment was fleeting, a moment not meant to last. The forest came alive with crashing. In the growing moonlight, Harry saw that the giants had arrived. They were heading to attack Hogwarts. and they weren't alone, the death eaters and Voldemort were arriving also. This was it, the final battle.

Harry grabbed Hermione and started heading back to Hogwarts but he knew they would never make it back in time. Hermione took out her wand and sent up an emergency signal that Dumbledore and the Order would recognize. Help would be on the way. Then Hermione stopped. Harry stood bewildered for a moment. "Come on Hermione, we can get in, we know the secret passages." He grabbed her hand but she pulled it away.

"You need to trust me Harry. I mean really trust me, no matter what, okay?"

He nodded and to his surprise she sent up another signal. Harry knew what it was as soon as it blossomed across the dark sky. The sign of Voldemort. He looked at Hermione, disbelief etched on his face.

"Hermione?" He searched her face which betrayed no emotions. 'She asked him to trust her. He needed to trust her.'

Voldemort and the death eaters quickly advanced, Snape included. Hermione next did the unthinkable. She backed off and joined the deatheaters. Harry's emotions betrayed him and tears spilled down his cheek. Voldemort laughed, a deep throaty laugh. It chilled Harry's soul.

"Ms. Granger, well done. This was better than I ever expected. You will be justly rewarded." Voldemort patted her shoulder and Hermione smiled back at him.

Harry thought his soul died at the sight. The pain was unbearable. He tried to remember her last words to him but the sight of her with Voldemort was overwhelming. He heard battle cries in the back ground. Dumbledore and the Order were coming but the worst damage was already done.

Voldemort commanded the his deatheaters and giants to attack Hogwarts. As they took off to battle Harry recognized the deatheater standing closest to Hermione. It was Krum. Harry didn't think he could take much more.

"Hermione stay with me," commanded Voldemort. "Krum and Snape, you stay too. Take defensive posts." Krum and Snape rushed out, just out of sight but still close to defend Voldemort, should he need it.

"I imagine you have some questions Mr. Potter. Well, I haven't got much time so we'll make it simple. I'm the heir of Slytherin, that you already knew. But what you didn't know is that if I was able to get another heir from the Hogwarts founders to side with me, I would even be more powerful. You see the founding fathers of Hogwarts were strongest together. They completed each other, filled each others weaknesses. Seperated they were vulnerable. I finally realized I need a partner, I needed another heir." He laughed again. "It took me a while to adjust to the thought of a partner, as you could imagine, but I finally realized that I still could be in control. If I got a heir who would be submissive..." He pushed Hermione's shoulders, forcing her down to her knees.

"Hermione's the heir?" Harry was shocked. Hermione glanced up at him and smiled. He felt a shiver crawl down his spine. "How?"

"It took some time to trace down each family tree, then I came across the name Granger. Ravenclaws always loved muggles, a little to much in my opinion." He smiled thinking it clever. "Anyways, I remember thinking Granger, where have I heard that name before. Then I remembered Malfoy telling me of your friends, the Weasley kid and a mudblood named Granger, who by all accounts was a talented witch. So I just had to bait her, you could say. Who better than my Mr. Krum. Just give the girl a little attention, gain her trust, then bring her to me. Hard to believe that nobody gave this very attractive girl the attention she deserved." He stroke Hermione's cheek almost lovingly.

Harry felt anger finally well up inside. He readied his wand in his hand, ready for attack. He didn't believe in the slightest that Hermione was a traitor. Her kiss was real, her love was real and he was willing to bet his life on it. Dumbledore and Ron had finally made their way to Harry's side. Ron looked at Hermione with shock. She stood back up and faced him. Two friends facing off was an unbelievable sight. Dumbledore's face remained blank, refusing to let any emotion through. As he drew his wand, Harry drew his, the prophesy would be fullfilled tonight. Tension was so thick in the air Harry found it difficult to breath and nobody moved the slightest.

Voldemort calmly looked at his foes and curtly called Hermione's name. It had begun, Harry realized, like a chess game. Each leader calling out his knights. Hermione wasted no time. "Avada Kedavra!" she yelled and a green glow shot out from her wand. It struck Ron directly in the chest. He fell over backwards landing on his back, eyes open, his mouth gaped open from shock.

Harry froze. He looked at Ron for signs of life, he saw none. Voldemorts laughter brought him back to reality. Hermione had killed Ron. Dumbledore roared back, he mutter a curse he had never heard before and hurled it a Hermione. She deftly dodged aside but seemed shaken by Dumbledore's fury. Somewhere, by the forest, another sign was shot into the sky.This time it was the Hogwarts crest. Harry quickly scanned the darkness looking for his ally who made the sign but he was quickly stopped short by a curse from Voldemort. He barely had time to dive to the ground to miss the death shot. He quickly rolled seeking cover by a nearby tree. The death eaters had scattered out but it wasn't a organized offense or defense. Harry finally saw why. At the Hogwarts signal, the giants had stopped their assult on Hogwarts. They changed sides in the middle of battle, Grawp was leading them. The deatheaters began to retreat, firing hexes and curses into the darkness. On an off chance, one of the curses hit a giant, knocking him to the ground. When it happened the ground shook, throwing Harry and his allies off balance. He heard Voldemort scream "Avada Kedavra." Instinctively, Harry threw himself to the right landing behind some bushes. Quickly he used his hiding place to his advantage. He crawled to the end of the shrubs, seeing Voldemort advancing, his eyes glowing red brightly. Behind him Hermione was still trying to fend off Dumbledore, weakening considerable each time she countered his hexes.

It was this moment Harry would always remember. He stood quickly from behind the bush, he had only seconds to work to his advantage. He yelled his hex "Avada Kedavra!" But to his dispair, Voldemort evaded his shot. He was caught in the open and he realized that this was his lasy shot. It was him or Voldemort. Voldemort started to yell "Avada Kedavra" at the same time Harry did, but this time he also heard "Stupefy!" ring out only seconds before. Behind Voldemort, a huge blast of red lit the sky. At the same time Harry finished his curse, it shot out directly at a frozen enemy and struck him dead center. Harry's scar burned intently, so intently, he crumbled to the ground. Voldemort wasn't even able to scream, he simply fell, the look of shock written all over his face. Finally the pain ceased and Harry looked at his dead foe. The prophesy was complete. The remaining death eaters dropped their wands, defeated.

Harry felt no joy, only grief. He quickly made his way to where Ron laid. He could hardly see through the tears in his eyes. But he did see something, something so slight. A breath. Ron was breathing. 'But how?' Harry's mind raced. Then he understood what Dobby was talking about. Events of the past months came to recollection. Hermione's detention working with potions and Dobby saying he helped Harry through a "friend." Hermione had found a defense to Avada Kedavra, a potion. Dobby somehow helped Hermione distribute it to the students. Then he remember- the toast. Harry scanned the landscape for Hermione. When he saw Dumbledore crouched near a body, Harry's heart dropped. He left Ron's side a raced to Hermione. "No!" was all he was able to scream..

When he reached Dumbledore, the old wizard looked at Harry with tears in his eyes. Hermione was dying. She smiled weakly when she saw him, "I knew you would win," she said with tears in her eyes. Blood was flowing from her mouth in a steady stream. She coughed and winced in pain. Harry gathered her in his arms. She tried to talk more but she no longer had the strength.

"I know what you did! You saved us all Hermione!" he cried, stroking her hair. Her eyes began to close, darkness setting in them. "I love you so much, you can't leave me. You can't."

She looked at him for the last time and with her last breath she said, "I love you." Harry screamed in agony as she went limp in hs arms, the light went from her eyes. Behind him he heard Dumbledore sobbing. Harry turned still cradling her body, "Didn't you know?"

Dumbledore shook his head no. "If I only knew.." he trailed off. "I had already wounded her when she turned and hexed Voldemort with stupefy. She collapsed after that. If I had only knew," he said again.

"She didn't even tell me about the potion," Snape chimed in. "She must have experimented after she finished the potions I assigned to her in detention. I had no idea. I told her to tell me everything Harry. I told her to leave nothing out, that both of our lives depended on it."

Harry looked at Snape searching for the truth. The sadness in his eyes told Harry that he indeed had no clue of Hermione's plans. Harry found irony in the fact that Hermione had trusted Dobby of all people with her secret. Behind Dumbledore, he saw Ginny helping a weakened Ron get to them. When Ron saw Hermione's body he cried out. It made Harry cry all the more. Ron grabbed Harry and Hermione and cradled them both. The three friends together for one final time.

The end.


End file.
